Static
by SalientSea
Summary: Jac and Fletch drink too much wine. One-shot.


She's definitely drunk too much wine, she thinks. Standing up was a bad idea because now Fletch's living room is spinning, and she can't quite stand still without swaying. She can feel a part of herself floating away. Coming here was a bad idea. It has only reignited thoughts she's been trying to supress, and the three glasses of wine really haven't helped.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jac smiles – she can't help it – before turning and heading for the door. She's unsure how obvious her inebriation is to him, but she maintains her façade by walking into his hallway with as much sobriety as possible. She doesn't really want to leave, but it's probably for the best.

"Yeah, see you." He replies, watching her leave the room and trying to disguise the disappointment from his voice. He resists the urge to tell her to text him when she gets home safe, knowing she'd scoff and ignore his request if he did.

Fletch leans back in his sofa, sighing heavily. He's glad they are friends again, even if things are a little messy and complicated. She still isn't completely relaxed around him like she was before his inadvertent discovery, before he had cancelled their 'date'. But at least they were talking, at least he'd managed to spend time with her again.

He'd been surprised when she'd accepted his offer of dinner, thought he was pushing his luck. But he'd really missed her these last few weeks and just blurted it out without thinking when she'd said her only plan this weekend was a physio session. So, she'd arrived on his doorstep at quarter to ten, and Fletch confessed he had only just finished dealing with various child-related dramas, that there wasn't actually any food in his house, and therefore no dinner was to be seen. She'd rolled her eyes but hadn't seemed too annoyed, stating that all she really wanted was a mere gallon of wine after the shift she'd had. In the end they had ordered Chinese.

Ignoring the tugging in his chest he seems to always experience when she leaves the room, he stands up. Swaying slightly, he goes to turn off the lamp in the corner of the living room, then to pick up the empty glasses. It's late; he knows he should at least try to sleep before his shift tomorrow. Just as Fletch realises he hasn't heard front door click shut yet, Jac reappears in the living room door frame, her coat and shoes on ready to leave. He gives her a puzzled look.

"Forgot something." she says, looking uncertain.

"What?" he looks around the room, unsure exactly what she means.

She takes a few steps towards him. She is not thinking this through. He feels his heart skip a definite beat. She keeps walking towards him.

"This." she almost whispers.

She tilts her head upwards and closes her eyes. They are so close; nose to nose. He can feel her breath against him, smell her musky perfume. He feels dizzy. She reaches out, taking one of his hands in both of hers. He hears her swallow. Then her lips are on his, warm and soft. It's so gentle he's worried she's not actually there, that he's dreaming. He wraps his free hand around her back as she nudges his mouth open with her tongue. Then they are kissing properly, and he is under no illusion that this is real. She tastes like the white wine they have been drinking all evening. Jac presses against him, letting go of his hands to wrap them around his neck. He decides he would like to kiss her forever, given the option.

Fletch feels her shake slightly, then realises she's laughing. He pulls away.

"What?" he repeats. He's now monosyllabic, apparently.

He looks at her, but she looks down not meeting his eye. She's still laughing, tries to stop. She's definitely had too much to drink.

"I don't know," she laughs again "Sorry-" But he's already kissing her again, more urgently. His hands are in her hair and she's tugging at his shirt, running her hands across his back. She pushes him, guiding him backwards and they stumble in the direction of the sofa. He cups her cheek as he feels the back of his legs hit something hard. She's still smiling, and he is too. He notices a glint in her eye, then she pushes him hard down onto the sofa, landing with satisfying force. He grabs her hand, pulling her closer but she's already climbing on top of him, her legs either side of his body. Their lips meet again and Jac allows herself to get lost in the feeling of him.

Still kissing, Jac unbuttons his shirt, then slides it down his arms. Touching his bear skin makes her heart race harder. She's been thinking about this for a long time. He tugs off his shirt and pulls her body against his, the weight of her on top of him feels amazing, and he still can't quite believe it's finally happening. His lips move to her jaw, then to her neck and she thinks she might melt. She lets out a low moan and it stirs something within him he swears he lost years ago. He pauses to catch his breath, looks at her properly, tracing his thumb across her cheek. Their heavy breathing fills the room.

"Is this okay?" he asks. He's not quite sure what he's referring too. The fact that they are both drunk, or that they're kissing, or that they are colleagues required to work together tomorrow morning.

"Yeah." She smiles at him reassuringly.

"Sure?" His tone is laced with concerned and she finds it both shocking and touching. She just rolls her eyes again.

"Shh," she hushes him with a kiss. "I want this" she whispers in his ear. She doesn't know where this rare honesty has come from; maybe it has something to do with how at home she feels here, even though this is her first visit to his house.

She manages to wriggle out of her coat and then shoes fairly swiftly and he laughs when she dramatically throws one across the room.

"Oi, mind my table!" he says in mock outrage but moving to kiss her again.

"Fine I'll just leave then, shall I?" she moves her head away, withholding her lips, teasing him. She's joking, but he panics that she might actually leave which he realises would break his heart. Again, he thinks he would quite like to keep her here forever.

"Nah, you're alright" he says and that makes her laugh again and they're kissing once more.

She feels a warm, static feeling pass through her body which she recognises as different to the usual wine buzz. She decides to surrender to the feeling for now, letting it overwhelm her whole body, her mind, and her stupid, foolish heart.


End file.
